Two Shots / All or Nothing
Two Shots / All or Nothing is an 2-part OVA bundled with the Yu Yu Hakusho 25th Anniversary Blu-ray box which was released on October 26, 2018. Two Shots adapts the extra chapter of the same name, while All or Nothing adapts Chapter 174 of the same name. Funimation has announced they will release Two Shot & All or Nothing with English subtitles and a dub at Comic Con 2019, but did not confirm a release date. Two Shots tells the story of how Kurama and Hiei met. While All or Nothing covers a story of the main characters coming back together to solve a hostage crisis in the spirit world. Plot Two Shots Students were exploring an abandoned mannequins factory rumored to have ghosts, but to their surprise they ended being eaten by a demon. Later other students were discussing on going there are and had heard the disappearance of the previous people. Maya asked Kurama if he believed the rumors and that it may be alien abduction, but Kurama was sceptical. Later that evening, while walking in school, Kurama was approached by a demon he defeated before, who told him he now had a powerful ally. Kurama chased him away, but Maya was following him and ended up seeing it. She saw him talking with the demon and though he was a psychic. As they walked home she confessed her feelings for him, but being a demon, Kurama had to decline. Maya decided to leave, but Kurama felt demon presence and stopped her. They were then attacked by Hiei and Kurama took the fight elsewhere, telling Maya to run, but before she was able to, she was abducted by a demon. Kurama and Hiei continued fighting, but when Hiei understood Kurama wasn't an ally of Yasude, he stopped fighting. As he got an injury from their fight, Hiei collapsed and Kurama took care of him. When Hiei woke up, he stood up and continued to look for Yatsude. Kurama received a phone call from a schoolmate, who told him that Maya had not returned home. Hearing that Kurama caught up to Hiei and helped him search for Yatsude. As they went into the mannequins factory, Yatsude showed himself. Hiei wanted to know if he ate an ice maiden named Yukina, but Yatsude didn't remember the name of the girl. Kurama then asked about the girl he abducted few hours ago and Yatsude showed a human leg. Hiei and Kurama then started fighting him, but were no match. They realized they didn't stood a chance, unless they fight together and executed a teamplay attack tricking Yatsude and managing to kill him. As he was dying, he decided to reward them with information and that he never ate an ice maiden and the girl Kurama asked for was alive. Kurama found Maya and carried her home. As they walked, she woke up wondering if all was a dream and Kurama affirmed her. Hiei then realized he was going to erase her memories, which Kurama found would be the best. All or Nothing Yusuke received the news that the Gaje of Judgement has been seized and Koenma and Botan have been held hostages with the terrorist demanding the removal of demons from the human world and restoring the spirit barrier. Toya explained him about the terrorist and Yusuke called Enki wanting to gather his old friends. As the crew gathered, they left their bodies and went into the spirit world. At the gates, Hiei used his eye to gather information about the number of the enemies, their and the hostages locations. With the help of Kurama they devised a plan and needed Kazuma's help to enter, but as he wasn't sure he would be able to create a dimensional portal, Hiei lied how the enemy is preparing to attack the city and he worried about Yukina and quickly got hyped up to do it. They infiltrated the place and took the guards one by one. After that they infiltrated the hostage room and launched a surprise attack, taking all of the terrorists. Yusuke wanted to know how can they stop the cannon that was aimed at the human world, but the terrorist leader just said they were three options: it shoots, the Gate of Judgement gets destroyed or nothing happens and killed himself with poison. Yusuke then told everyone to evacuate and Kazuma, Hiei and Kurama to go to the human world and tell everyone they know to evacuate too. Few minutes before the cannon shoots, Pu joined Yusuke. As he wondered what button to push, Genkai took over Pu and told him just to trust his instincts and if he messes up, she will be apologizing with him. Yusuke ended up pushing the blue button, which ended up being the correct one. Characters in Order of Appearance Two Shots * Maya Kitajima * Kurama * Hedoki * Hiei * Yatsude All or Nothing *Yusuke Urameshi *Tōya *Atsuko Urameshi *Koenma *Enki *Kokou *Kurama *Kazuma Kuwabara *Hiei *Yukina *Botan *Jorge Saotome *Okubo *Kirishima *Sawamura *Keiko Yukimura *Pu *Genkai (voice) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:OVA